User blog:Forgotten Madness/Some HVM weapon ideas
So all I saw was the HVM 010. Why no HVM 003, 006 and 009? So here are my ideas: HVM 003 "Fully-automatic shotgun. When the need for something full-auto and not an SMG/Assault Rifle, This was the result. Although critisised for it's impractibility, Thanks to it's weight, It is better than the 004 in terms of fire rate and damage per second. Although made illegal on some planets due to it's Thermal ammunition. -Description Damage: 105 per flechette, 205 per flechette RED Rate of Fire: 11 RPS, Capacity: 14, 28 RED Movement: -16.67% (-1/6 of your Normal speed) Pierce: 2.0, 4.0 RED Number of Flechettes: 10, 15 RED Ammo: $160 for 100 rounds, $1600 for 200 rounds Damage Type: Thermal Damage over Time: 325 per sec, Lasts 3 secs, 650 per sec, Lasts 5.5 secs RED Appears ONLY in Molybnedum Strongboxes starting at Level 20. It is Quite inaccurate, Forcing you to go in if you really want the 1050 dmg. History of the HVM 003 When first released, It was heavily critisised for it's Thermal ammo, And weight. It started mass-production 3029. It was still in production until 3097. When multiple shootings occured with this weapon. The killers were even former HVM employees. The victims were reported to have died in less than 3 seconds. After those shootings, This weapon was made illegal and only made today for military use. Although you can't get your hands on one. HVM 006 "Semi-automatic Sniper rifle. When the 003 was banned for civilian use, HVM ever since only made Physical damage weapons. And to compete with Rubicon's RIA 50, The HVM 006 was the answer. Lighter than the RIA 50, It outclassed it even in damage. Able to pierce through 6 meters of flesh. And 3 meters of Thulium. However, When an attempted assasination occured with this, It was immediately banned for civilian use. Now produced in small numbers, It is only used by the Space Marines." -Description Semi auto goodness with damage combined, Even better? It's lighter! Problem? Twice as expensive ammo. Damage: 1000, 2000 RED Rate of Fire: 9 RPS Capacity: 15, 30 RED Movement: -16.67% Pierce: 5.0 Ammo: $320 for 60 rounds, $3200 for 60 rounds Damage type: Physical Starts appearing in Neo boxes at lvl 25. VERY accurate. You can even shoot a zombie off-screen! Now all you need to do is be able to support the ammo cost... History of the HVM 006 First started production in 3062. Ended in 3095. After the attempted assassination of the President, This weapon was immediately banned for civilian use. Now only produced in small numbers for the space marines. HVM 009 "A question asked by the HVM President: "What do you get when you mix an Assault Rifle and LMG? You get the 009 that's what." This Assault rifle/LMG mix is very good for all around combat. It has the capacity of an LMG while it weighs as much as an Assault rifle. Although produced in extremely small numbers, There is no doubt any assault rifle/LMG mix better than this." -Description Damage: 350, 700 RED Rate of Fire: 20 RPS Capacity: 600, 950 RED Movement: - 2% Pierce: 3.0 Ammo:$640 for 200 rounds Extremely rare. Only found in Nantonium boxes at lvl 200. At lvl 100, Only a 0.0001% chance to find this. Expensive ammo, What else do you want? Although very good gun regardless. Unfortunately, This was never mass produced. So there is no history. Other than it started production in 3102. So what do you guys think? I really wanna make a page about this...But homework keeps me from doing it. So if you get to it first, GIVE ALL CREDIT TO ME. Category:Blog posts